1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid operating devices and in particular to a pump or compressor which utilizes magentic repulsion for reciprocating pistons and actuating inlet and outlet valves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reciprocating pumps and compressors are well known in the art and a variety of different designs have been devised in an attempt to achieve maximum efficiency and reliability. various power sources and motors have heretofore been employed for reciprocating such devices.
In a typical reciprocating pump or compressor, inlet and outlet valves are provided for controlling the flow of fluid therethrough. A common type of valve which is usable for both suction and discharge is an automatic lift-type valve which is actuated by pressure differential. However, such valves generally reduce the efficiency of the pump or compressor somewhat because of a slight amount of backflow therethrough between the suction and discharge strokes. Heretofore there has not been available a reciprocating fluid controlling device with the advantages and features of the present invention.